


The Adventures of the 19 Year Old Heir

by catdemonakatsukigirl



Series: Thief with a Title [8]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catdemonakatsukigirl/pseuds/catdemonakatsukigirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now with your memory intact, you can do whatever you want! The choices you can make! The adventurers you can have!<br/>What will you do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You did it, now what?

**Author's Note:**

> The start of my Singless|Sufferer stories! Other title for this is 'Recap of what happened at the end in Orb of the White Queen'

Things can't really be explained except in one way. Your plan worked. Yes! Was it selfish? Yes was it stupid!  
Yes.  
But you don't care, you did the impossible!  
You claimed immortality!  
There's only one question that needs to answered.  
WHAT WILL YOU DO NOW?


	2. A Heir is Recognized!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So my two friends have made me realize a lie is a truth with a small inside roleplay joke. Who ever knew!  
> Now what do I do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First person from Kreeft's POV...been a while since I wrote in first person!(And on a phone, if there any big mistakes tell me because there's like three versions of this on wandering around on my writing documents...I think this the correct one...If not, I'll fix it later!)  
> Xulmin is Psii and Dualscar name is Cronus because of what I said in Orb. Mignon is Disciple, its a French name meaning Darling.

"SF? Is that you?" I smile at Xul's confusion. His confusion causes Dualscar to look up from his book.  
"Vhat did you do? And is Kankri involved?"  
"Yes he is and I decided to have some fun with magical objects!" He stares at me for 15 seconds before returning to his book. He has no kind words at the moment.  
"Oh my god, I am revoking the SF name, you are now SL again!" I frown at him, I like SF's meaning.  
"Velcome back Signless, did you enjoy your vacation?" I hear Dualscar's attempt of a joke. Of course I do laugh.  
"Yes I did, I hope my twin brother Sufferer didn't cause any problems for you. He can be annoying but he means well!" I like joking with Dualscar. He's funny to me.  
It feels nice to watch the differences of personalities between Xulmin and Cronus. It will get better when everyone gets here.  
"Did you hear, there's a new Seer and Knight, you vorried?"  
"No, they are to protect." I glare at him for a moment.  
"So have you decided to act correctly?"  
"I have no clue what you are talking about!" I cross my arms and pout; I really do have no clue what he is talking about.  
"Heir to our little kingdom, you hold us together, you know?"  
Huh, what do you know! That little lie I told Kankri about my title just became true!

My name is Kreeft Vantas and I am an heir, an Heir of Blood!  
I have two sons, both moved out of our nice apartment which I will never understand why, Karkat who is now 16 and working at a lovely bakery which is owned by one of his two roommate's family.  
...and Kankri, 19 and despite all I did to train him for love, is in a very confusing relationship with Dualscar's nephew. He is also a thief…he actually took my old title, Seer of Blood, along with my powers.  
I am an albino, Kankri and Karkat actually look more like their mother with tanner skin than me and black hair. They do have red eyes…it was not avoidable.  
It was avoidable with my only daughter, Nepeta. She is 14 now living with her sister, Meulin and the second love of my life, Mignon. She ended the relationship, says she fell out of love.  
I never did.  
“SL, snap out of it!” I glance at Xul and then I get up and leave. Things are different now.  
And how to do I solve it? By doing something stupid.  
Everything I am about to do may seem as a waste of time, but when you are immortal everything gets so _boring_!

Time to have some fun!


	3. In Which a Heir Gives Advice on a Seer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So there was a dog, but I escaped it! I ended up going to Dualscar's Antique shop and I see Cronus. Then we start talking about Kankri....Oh boy!

“Hiiiiiiii Cronus!” I smile as I walk into the small little shop. Cronus was actually there today. He set down whatever old dohicky he was holding to look at who called his name.

“Wvhaa-” He was stuck on the ‘ah’ sound. His eyes wide open and his face glowing red. He looked away to cover it.

Dualscar had been drinking some tea and looked up at me. He of course did spit it out.

“What is wrong with you two? Do you not like my outfit?”

“You are vearin’ shoes right?” I of course place my leg on the counter.

“Knee high heel boots.”

“And you have a shirt somevhere, right?” He stared hard at me while he ushered Cronus into the back.

“Um…not really. I did have a jacket but I got hot and took it off and there was this dog and….yeah no shirt.”

He lets out a sigh and starts rubbing the sides of his head, his temporalis…I think that’s what it’s called.

“Vhy are you vearin’ that? VHERE did you get it? I know Porrim didn’t make it!”

I frown at him, “I can sew. It’s called getting fabric and pulling out a sewing machine out of my closet Dualscar!”

“Signless, vhy did you make it?” He walks around his counter and locks the door and flips the sign to close, “I mean didn’t you already- You improved the old outfit didn’t you!”

I nod my head and smile at him, “Yup! I did have a jacket though! I’m not stupid…okay I am but, GOD you know what I mean!”

He shakes his head and pushes me to the back room, where he finds a shirt for me. Cronus is looking around at the stuff that Dualscar doesn’t sell for a reason.

“Ah!” He looks at me for a moment before blushing.

“I’m going to go with you have never seen Kankri naked then,” I roll my eyes. Yes the outfit only goes up until my nipples but still!

“N-no I have, he has a lot of scars. I actually wvanted to have a convwersation wvith you about Kankri. Just not like this though…”

“I’m putting on a shirt, gog, there was a fucking dog! I had to resort to using my ninja skills to escape it! Also forgot where I was for about five minutes I think. I don’t know, don’t have a watch but I did remember where the shop was!” I pulled the black shirt on that Dualscar handed me, “So what do you want to talk about?”

“Wvell Kan has been acting a bit wveird. Throwvin’ knives and stuff just to cuddle wvith me-”

“That’s just how Kankri acts! It’s the Crew’s fault,” I interrupted him, “But please go on!”

“He’s gettin pale and all he wvants is sleep all day. I don’t really knowv if there anything I can do or not.”

“Hmm,” I think for a moment while Dualscar has me sit down at a table with him, Cronus follows suit, “Kankri just acts weird sometimes, I can’t really explain it.”

“I can, it’s a Vantas thing Cronus. This guy,” Dualscar points at me with his thumb, “Does things you just can’t explain with logic. Like his outfit. Also I thought Porrim threv that away!”

“She didn’t. How do you know Kankri is just sleeping all day?”

“I don’t. The last time I sawv him wvas about three hours ago wvhen wve wvere eatin breakfast together. I got ready and he wvent back to bed sayin he wvasn’t feelin so good,” He looks at his hands, “I wvas thinkin about gettin him a gift to make him feel less miserable. He sawv this thing the last time wve wvere here, could not take his off of it!”

Cronus smiles a goofy smile and so do I, “You know you make him very happy. He loves you quite a lot! Have you been threatened by Karkat?”

He blinks, “Once, Kan wvas readin Sollux’s lovwe fortune for him and Eri. I said something, don’t remember wvhat it wvas, but yeah he’s threatened me. Wvhy?”

“Same thing goes for me. You break Kankri and you will wish Karkat got to you first,” I smile and tilt my head to the side, “Kankri is my oldest, my first born, and even though I have done everything to prepare him for love failures…he is not really prepared enough. You are his first and only love relationship.”

He blinks again, “So that thing about him bein celibate wvasn’t a lie?”

“Well, he calls it that. I call it being too sensitive to expect failure. Kankri wants things to be perfect, if he sees failure in something he did, he doesn’t trust himself to ever do it again. Like his preaching, he got arrested so he just stopped. You said he did a tarot reading? He hasn’t done that in years! He is very sensitive…he always has been…” Now it’s my turn to look at my hands. I start tracing patterns in the table, “Karkat is similar, just you know anger and hate though. Another thing, Kankri can’t comprehend hate. He just can’t. He can get angry but it just goes away. He says he hates me, but doesn’t. He thinks I don’t understand him, but I do! I went through almost the same thing! I didn’t really have a vision of myself until he was born. I didn’t have a purpose, why would I? I’m just some freaky albino orphan! I still am…I chose the name Vantas when I came to this city, I wasn’t born with it! Hell the earliest memory I have is at age five when ‘Rosa found me.”

I start chewing on the side of my cheek. I don’t like thinking about this stuff, too gloomy for me! But what if Kankri is sick! What if he’s too scared to tell anyone because it’s a failure in his eyes!

Why do I have to be a horrible father?

“Signless, snap out of it. You need to remind yourself that Kankri has alvays been distant. He has never been this close to a person. Cronus is a good thing for him!”

I smile; I have to remember that fact. It’s going to be the one to keep my hopes up for Kankri to be truly happy! 


	4. Run and Hide Little Confused Heir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where am I? Who is this guy?  
> Dave?  
> Where am I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say hello to a somewhat thought up plot conflict! (Plot? Yes there is a plot? No not really, they just are all related to each other.)  
> And DAVE! He's my favorite kid.

I can’t remember why I am running but I am. I am jumping over gaps of roofs as fast as I can to just get away. What did I do? Where am I? This doesn’t look like the city! The next gap is too large for me jump. There’s an open dumpster though! Yeah I’m going smell for a bit, but its not like I live with anyone!

I jump and lucky me the landing is soft.

“What are you doing?” I look out of the dumpster to see some guy wearing shades and have his blonde hair in a sweeping style. Who is this?

“Uh…running and hiding?”

“Mr. Vantas, I think it would be smart to get out of that and act like a normal person. God, Karkat did warn me that you were strange acting,” The guy shakes his head.

“Karkat?” Who the fu-

I blink my eyes, “Dave?”

“Yeah, you remember me? Dave Strider, dating Karkat at the moment Dave Strider?”

“Cronus hates you.” I smile at him.

“Uh yeah and I hate him too I guess,” He shrugs slightly, “Not really.”

I climb out the dumpster? “Why was I in a dumpster? I don’t even remember being in this part of the city!”

“I don’t know man, your life.”

I watch him walk away. I don’t understand what is going on. I need to get some answers soon and I know the only person I can go to is the owner of Orb, herself. 


	5. Okay so...wait what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So off we go- Wait...Who are these people?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm BACK!!!! I got into a slump when my computer just decided to delete a few things like half of this chapter, a summer story involving Dave and Karkat, this really cool bloodswapped story I came up with and like two chapters of this Xiaolin Showdown/Chronicles I am working on that revolves around my first OC!
> 
> ANYWAYS! This is not that long or good because like I said I lost half of it and could never really rewrite it that good.

“Hiiiiiya! Who wants to go on a magical adventure with meeeeeeee?” Everyone stared at me for a moment then returned to what they were doing.

“Guys no, I am comple-” Then it happened, “Who are you people? Where the fuck am I?”

“Signless, that ain’t gonna work on me bro. So yeah!"

"NO REALLY WHO ARE YOU?!" I scream. Everyone else laughed.

I feel something strike my cheek. Not everyone was laughing I guess.

"Snap out of it Kreeft!" I glare at this person. I stop once I realize its useless, "You want to go on  an adventure? Well I'll  go on one with you Kreeft! An adventure for you to get help!"

I lean into him and close my eyes. I can feel myself slipping.

"Cronus?"

"Yes Kreeft?" He's holding me? Why?

"Why does my cheek hurt?"

"I...uh...slapped you. You were gone again. You need to get some help."

I slowly blink. I already knew that. Its the reason why I came, "Can you help me? I need to get to the queen."

Somebody coughs and ruins our bromance moment, figures.

“I vill alvays help you Kreeft! All of us vould if ve vere as free as you!”

“Yeah SL, I would help but I’m watch Mituna this afternoon.” I know Xul is always busy so I don’t really mind.

“I only popped in because I was over here business meeting buddy. I actually have to go now, it was nice seeing you again Signless,” And Nitram was gone.

We all say goodbye to each other and I lead Dualscar to one of the worst places ever.

_Prospit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking two or three more chapters, the last two being something rally sad, so that I can put up this story I am calling Dream or Reality. Its about Signless disappearing and nobody knows what to do about it. I think I want to make that 5 chapters long, I have 3 so far.


	6. To Prospit, the place of death traps!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dualscar is the only one I trust to not die or let me die. I just hope that he can run as fast as he could a few years ago!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided that this would have 8 chapters and than I will start to post DoR because my friend is starting to really bug me! Next two chapters will have Condense in it.  
> ALSO I would like to say that all the stories listed between this (i.e. Knives on the Wall, Summer time, to the Beach?) and DoR happens during this one's time frame and that everything after DoR happens during its time frame until I make another Signless story. Most of the stories after DoR will be the characters adjusting to a drastic change and mostly angst...because I have the urge to torture some Homestuck characters because I'm not in the mood to stab and almost kill my OCs(Again!)...and because those guys are happy for once, so not going to ruin that!  
> Also, I did an audio thing for the first scene! I did both voices! http://askthethiefkankri.tumblr.com/post/69746670078/mun-have-a-spoiler-i-thought-it-was-hard-to-type

“So you are taking me to Prospit, because?” He’s glaring at me through the mirror.

"Because I trust you to not die and to not let me die. Simple as that," Its the truth but how I say it makes me sound like Handmaid. I sound flat and I have a really good reason to.

I'm scared.

"Vhy can't you take Karkat or Kankri or the Crev?" He sounds scared too.

"I taught my boys to run if they saw me hurt, because if I can't protect them, then they can't protect themselves. The Crew isn't allowed to be near Prospit," More truth. I did teach my boys how to become detached when needed to...but I have doudts, they are children and I am the last family member they have.

"Voah...you sure you vant to take me? I'm not like hov I vas vhen ve first met. I'm not young anymore," He pauses, "And I also can't bear the thought of you dying because I knov its bull!"

I blink at him, "What?"

I tilt my head at him. I never understood how he could see through my lies. I smile at him, “Than I guess the only thing we have to worry about is keeping you alive than!”

He huffs at me, “Hov can Prospit be dangerous? Its nothing!”

My smile gets bigger, “Wrong! Its more powerful than ever and they have plans to strike back at Derse! Unfortunately not everyone approves of their plan…”

He stares at me while I trail on. The car is silent for a moment, “Vhat are their plans?”

I shake my head no, I’m not telling him anymore. He respects my decision and doesn’t push it further.

“So vhy do I have to be vorried that I might die?” There’s the most important question of all times.

“Because Prospit is full of death traps to catch Dersites and those who oppose them. Do you really think that we are going to just knock on the door and they let us in?” I wave my arms around a bit, “They won’t after what happened with well me and Kankri!”

“Kankri and I,” I glare at him for being a grammar-Nazi. He laughs, “Okay I get it Prospit is dangerous and ve really should not be driving to the ‘castle’ because that’s stupid but ve have to to vell fix you! Uh not fix you but make you stable!”

I let out a sigh and rest my head on the window, “Whatever. I don’t really want talk any more. I’m just going to sleep a little bit, okay?”

He hesitates but he finally says, “Alright.”

I slowly close my eyes and fall asleep to his humming.

~

Since Kankri was born I only dream about one thing, fire. I never understood if I was on fire, if I was near a fire or setting something on fire.

Its just fire, it doesn’t harm me and it doesn’t help me.

Its just fire.

Fire that is burning a lot brighter and hotter right now, something that my dreams have never done before.

I actually wonder if I can call these dreams any more…they seem like nightmares to me.

Fire, dark fire, bright orange wisps licking up everything in their paths, nothing is spared. Screams in the distance, blood and rotting bodies everywhere you look.

Only destruction.

Never life.

And of course I recognize the bodies; I don’t take my eyes off of them.

How could I?

I know its just a dre-nightmare, that nothing is actually real.

But I am…WAS a Seer…of Blood. Things tend to happen the way I see them.

ALWAYS.

~

I wake up before we reach the ‘Castle’, this dreaming has scared me too much. I know I will not fall asleep for the next few days.

“So do ve have a plan?”

“We knock on the door, declare ourselves as Prospit Dreamers and hope they will take us to the Queen,” It could work…could.

“Kreeft…I’m not a Prospit Dreamer.” Nevermind.

“Then we sneak in and avoid all of the traps in the giant labyrinth and demand an audience with the Queen.”

“Uh…vhat?”

“Well when we get to the door, they will pull the rope and we will go pumpting to our doom.”

“Plummeting,” I tilt my head, “At least you didn’t go on a rant of vords like the other times.”

I scowled at him, “Whatever, I’m not lying about the PLUMMETING thing! Didn’t you have to do a campaign where you had to storm the opposing team?”

He raises an eyebrow, “I was mostly done with it when you came into the city Kre. I see that you never grew out of it though.”

He looks away from me. It is true, since the end of our ‘session’ I had been dreaming of a way to get back into it…even though the last time almost killed me. But that’s what makes life exciting!

Unless you are ‘immortal’.

Than life is just completely miserable.

“I never wanted to…I wanted adventure, I wanted that legendary power only Prospit could grant me!” I sigh, “I got what I wanted…it turned me back to the age I was when I was in the ‘session’, 19 years old. God Damn it Dual! When I came here I was nothing and the ‘session’ made me well me! I know I am being selfish, but should be allowed to be after everything I did! I never knew who I was, Vantas is not my real name. Its something I made up! I-I-I-FUCK THIS SHIT!”

And that’s when I jumped out of a car going 45 MPH…not the smartest thing. The car’s brakes screeched as Dualscar slammed on them. He got out of the car and looked over the roof.

“Are you hurt?” He yelled.

“No, why?” I looked at him with a puzzled face.

“BECAUSE I’M GOIN’ TO! VHAT THE HELL VANTAS! YOU GET TALKIN’ AND JUST JUMP OUT?”

He runs overs and picks me up by my collar. I let out a strangled ‘meep’. He carries me over to the car and throws me back into my chair. He personally makes sure that I was buckled in before returning to his seat.

“Please don’t do that again. Think about everyone vho loves you. AND PLEASE DON’T DO ANYTHING STUPID!”

I smile because I’m a Vantas…even if it’s a name I made up.

~

“I TOLD YOU THIS WOULD HAPPEN!”

Dualscar threw me to the ground as arrows sailed above us.

“Vhy can’t you just speak to her by yourself? If I vasn’t here you could easily talk to her!”

“MAY I REMIND YOU I STOLE FROM PROSPIT! EVEN IF I AM THEIR DREAMER, I BETRAYED THEM!”

He covered my mouth, “Vhy are you screamin’? Stop bein’ Karkat and start bein’ Kankri!”

“Sorry. Did you hear that?”

“Hear vhat?”

Then came a rumbling sound, “How fast can you run Dualscar?”

“Maybe as fast as you, not sure. I don’t go around jumpin’ roofs nov like you and your boys!”

“Then run!”

If I ever doubted the fact that Prospit could defend themselves in the ‘war’ in my ‘session’, than I know for a fact that they can defend themselves in this next ‘session’.

We ran like hell from one of those enormous Indianan Jones Boulder things. I think every now and then we yelled at each other with things of, “HOW(V) DO W(V)E GET OUT OF HERE?”

“THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! TURN HERE!” He pulls me into a side hallway and the boulder finally rolls past us, “SO…I mean so, how do we get to the Queen?”

I looked around, “Okay so I really only been here twice but if you whack me on my head I should slip into me of back then. After that just demand me to take you to the Queen.”

I never experienced so much pain in my head before and I was married twice.

“Ow…okay what hit me and why am I in the dungeon?”

“Take me to the Queen, NOV!”

I glanced over to who had grabbed me and frowned, “If that’s how Hope players are supposed to act then I really don’t think this new session will end goodly…BUT FINE!”

“…Oh GOD, don’t be adorable right nov!”

“I’m…Nevermind, this way.”

We walked slowly through the maze and slowly I slipped back into the present. If this is how it will be for the rest of my life than I don’t want it.

~

“Kreeft Vantas, My how long has it been? Almost 20 years? Are you ready for the world to burn down again? Don’t answer that, you are not playing this time.”

“I want you to remove my God-Tier status!”

“Can’t do it, go die and see if it works sweetie!”

“I don’t understand. You can give it, so you should be able to take it away!”

“Doesn’t work like that, guards they have no other business being here. Remove them please.”

~

“All of that runnin’ for nothin’! Vantas did you knov this vould happen?”

I shook my head.

“Let’s go play with fire Dualscar.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes a crappy ending but it leads up to the next chapter.


End file.
